En tu infierno mi paraíso
by JohannaAndersenKhd
Summary: "Y pensó que aquello era mejor que la sangre que había bebido de tantas personas en tan poco tiempo... Aquello se sentía condenadamente bien, mejor que el paraíso que le había sido negado al morir prematuramente y siendo maldecido. Mejor que todo". Riren/Lemón/UA.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin, así como todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama. Así mismo, la idea principal de la historia, pertenece a Saku Hyuuga Ishtar, de las mejores escritoras en el fandom de Yugioh Gx, y quien amablemente me dejó adaptarlo para ustedes.

 **Advertencia:** Lemón. Si este género no es de su agrado, les sugiero abstenerse de leerlo, porque si es extenso y no es posible saltarlo sin que el one-shot pierda su sentido.

 **Género:** Romance/Supernatural/Yaoi.

 **Pareja:** Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En tu infierno mi paraíso**

Eren Jaeger no creía en supersticiones ni en fantasmas, mucho menos en los rumores que se habían regado como pólvora por el pueblo desde hacía casi dos semanas. Rumores que hablaban de un vampiro, y que habían sido alentados por los extraños incidentes que habían comenzado a sucederse en el tranquilo pueblo de Shinganshina tras la muerte de un muchacho del lugar.

Eren nunca le había hablado, pero lo había visto muchas veces en el pueblo. La primera, _aquella_ terrible noche lluviosa casi al final del otoño anterior, parado junto a una farola sobre el pequeño y desvencijado puente de madera que cruzaba a diario de camino a casa. Después de aquel día, durante el invierno siguiente, lo vio cada fría mañana a través del cristal empañado de la panadería en donde trabajaba, y cada atardecer, en su camino de regreso a casa, sobre el mismo puente. Siempre solitario y misterioso. Eren siempre quiso acercarse a él, preguntarle su nombre y darle las gracias. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo y ahora estaba muerto.

El silbar del viento colándose entre los intersticios de su ventana se le antojó como un extraño lamento que consiguió erizarle los vellos que le crecían en la nuca, regresándolo a su realidad. Observó el reloj que marcaba casi media noche y suspiró con resignación antes de colocarse su preciada capa verde, dispuesto a salir hacia la parroquia del pueblo en donde muy seguramente ya aguardaban por él.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se encontró con la calle vacía y el sepulcral silencio de la oscura noche, precariamente alumbrada por la mortecina luz de la luna llena. El toque de queda estaba por sucederse ya y, como era normal, el pueblo entero se encerraba a piedra y lodo. Sintió ganas de regresar a su cama calientita, pero ya nada podía hacerse, él había accedido y dado su palabra de hombre, motivado más por la curiosidad, tan propia de él, y casi obligado por Carla, su madre, que había insistido incansablemente.

Se montó a su caballo, un enorme y bonito ejemplar tan negro y brillante como la noche misma, que había sido un regalo de su padre, y echó a andar con la resolución y la determinación brillando en sus enormes ojos verdes mientras los cascos del caballo repiqueteaban sobre la empedrada calle.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia observo al pastor Nick, quien había autorizado la realización de aquel absurdo espectáculo y pudo contar un grupito de al menos treinta personas, en su mayoría mujeres, a las afueras de esta, armadas con estacas, antorchas y todo tipo de objetos de metal, para acabar con el vampiro en caso de comprobarse su existencia.

—Cariño —su madre salió de entre la multitud y se acercó a él, entregándole una antorcha e indicándole con la mano que se inclinara para colocarle un crucifijo, obteniendo para toda respuesta una ceñuda mirada de parte de su hijo—. Por una vez en tu vida, obedéceme, Eren.

El muchacho se inclinó de mala gana y observó por última vez a todos, antes de girarse y echar a andar a su caballo.

La procesión, con un muy enojado Eren encabezándola, avanzó a paso lento pero seguro y casi en completo silencio a lo largo del pueblo, en donde algunos curiosos observaban desde sus ventanas. Como se arrepentía de haber accedido, se sentía ridículo y estúpido, como un fenómeno siendo exhibido. Sin embargo, en cuanto pudo divisar la entrada del cementerio, inminentemente cercana, todo el sentimiento de enojo fue reemplazado por otro, una extraña mezcla de inquietud y malestar.

—Esa es la tumba —señaló una mujer después de un rato de avanzar entre el inmenso mar de tumbas que se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, Eren se detuvo frente a un montículo de tierra que parecía recién colocada. La tumba lucía abandonada, pese a ser nueva -Eren supuso porque-, había una única rosa marchita sobre la precaria lápida de piedra y que rezaba en letras claras:

 _Levi Ackerman_

Debajo de eso, nada.

Así que ese era su nombre, pensó. El amable desconocido, y ahora principal sospechoso, cuya tumba estaba a punto de profanar.

—Desde que llegó al mundo, trajo siempre el infortunio a los suyos. Que desgracia fue para su pobre madre —Eren se giró, buscando entre los presentes a la responsable de aquel desagradable comentario, pero sin conseguirlo. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero su buen juicio le recomendó que la única forma en que podía acallar aquellas insidiosas bocas era terminar de una vez por todas con aquel teatro, demostrar que eran meras habladurías, para así dejarlo descansar en paz.

Sin aviso alguno, haló una vez más las riendas a su caballo, el cual retrocedió obedientemente un par de pasos, ganándose un par de quejas de las personas que estaban detrás.

—¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez?, Quiero irme a casa —sugirió con hastío, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el pastor Nick, biblia en mano y agua bendita en la otra, hizo una señal a la multitud para que retrocediera, y otra a él invitándolo a avanzar. El ritual para comprobar la tumba consistía en montar a un joven casto sobre un caballo negro en igual condición, y hacerlos pasar sobre la tumba donde se sospechaba que se encontraba el vampiro, si el animal se rehusaba a pasar sobre la tumba, esa sería la prueba fehaciente de que el sospechoso era culpable, y también la orden para acabar con él.

—Vamos, _Kuriboh —_ susurróel ojiverde a su caballo y le palmeó el lomo, inyectado nuevamente de jovialidad. Levi no era un vampiro, eso podía jurarlo, y el iba a demostrárselos. Por eso, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, e incluso se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa triunfal cuando el caballo comenzó a avanzar con normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de pasar sobre la tumba y justo cuando se había girado hacia la multitud, con la burla adornando sus facciones, el caballo soltó un relinchido y sacudió su cabeza violentamente, negándose a avanzar. Eren no tuvo tiempo de asirse bien antes de que el animal se alzara sobre sus dos patas traseras, dejándolo caer sobre la tierra húmeda para salir huyendo despavorido en dirección desconocida.

— ¡Es un vampiro!, ¡Un demonio! —gritó histérica una mujer mientras desde el suelo Eren observaba frente a sus ojos el crucifijo de plata que le había dado su madre en la tierra, como una burla a todas esas creencias que les habían llevado hasta ahí.

— ¡Hay que matarlo! —la voz del pastor Nick se escuchó entre la multitud, mientras las antorchas se elevaban acompañadas de gritos en dónde se mezclaba el miedo y la determinación.

—Está muerto — Terco como era, se levantó del suelo, contendiendo la ira en sus puños apretados al ver a su caballo desaparecer a lo lejos entre la espesa niebla, y dispuesto a marcharse aunque más no fuera a pie—. Él está muerto, y yo estoy harto de supersticiones estúpidas. No hay forma de que esto confirme la existencia de un vampiro. ¿Podemos ya dejarlo descansar en paz?

—Eren, ven aquí —una muy preocupada Carla, se hizo espacio entre la multitud para calmar a su explosivo hijo que estaba peligrosamente parado sobre él sepulcro.

—Me voy a casa, mamá —le dijo mientras se sacudía la tierra de su ropa—. Y tú, Levi —agregó girándose hacia la tumba—, si de verdad eres un vampiro, deberías dejar de hacerte el tonto en esa caja y salir a divertirte o beber sangre por ahí.

Dicho eso, avanzó por el cementerio tan rápido como pudo, sorteando tumbas y pequeños surcos en la tierra, maldiciendo al aire. Se lo merecía, pensó, por haberse dejado convencer.

No llevaba más que un par de metros recorridos cuando los murmullos y alaridos de la multitud crecieron para transformarse en gritos de terror que lo obligaron a girar sobre su propio eje. Y no lo hubiese creído de no ser porque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Allí, sobre la tumba en la que hacía unos minutos había estado parado, levitando en el aire con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se encontraba la tétrica figura de Levi, con la piel tan pálida, e incluso -si es que eso era posible- más de lo que había sido en vida, el cabello azabache y los ojos azules brillando fantasmagóricamente bajo la luz de la luna llena.

 _Levitando._

Eren parpadeo varias veces y después se talló los ojos, intentado borrar aquella bizarra imagen de su mente. _Estoy soñando_ , se dijo, sin embargo el sonido hueco del casco de una decena de caballos y las pisadas de las personas emprendido la huida, hicieron eco en el lugar y lo devolvieron a su realidad.

—Tienes razón —la voz, salida de ultratumba, se le antojó a Eren extrañamente cercana, como un susurro en su oído. Sintió la piel erizarse y sus extremidades paralizarse, producto del miedo—, No debería estar haciéndome el tonto en esa caja.

Un relámpago iluminó totalmente el cielo nocturno, seguido de un estruendoso trueno, para dar paso a una intensa tormenta que en cuestión de segundos impidió toda visibilidad. Eren reunió el poco valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo para echarse a correr, sin mucha suerte, antes de perder el piso y sentir como su cuerpo caía libremente un par de metros abajo. Tras el golpe, un ligero dolor se expandió por su cuerpo, los gritos y los cascos de los caballos le parecieron cada vez más lejanos, y sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle. La última imagen que sus ojos verdes presenciaron antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia total, allí sobre la tierra pantanosa con la lluvia ciñéndose sobre el, fue el rostro del vampiro, a unos centímetros del suyo, adornado con una sonrisa que rayaba en la diversión y el cinismo, y que en vida, Eren jamás le vio consentir.

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito como quien despierta de una terrible pesadilla, sudando como un condenado, y boqueando como si el aire en sus pulmones no fuese suficiente. Las sabanas blancas hicieron un sonido de succión al despegarse de su espalda cuando se incorporó, mientras sus manos se movían instintivamente por todo su cuerpo, tratando de comprobar que no estaba soñando. Su mirada divagó por todo el lugar, distinguiendo, para su calma, que se encontraba en su habitación, y con la ropa puesta. Observó el reloj de pared que apuntaba las 3:26 de la mañana.

 _¿Se había quedado dormido?_

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, y se asomó por la ventana. Sintió la brisa fresca que caracterizaba el otoño mecer sus cabellos castaños y el olor de la tierra mojada inundo su sentido del olfato como un tranquilizante, pues ahí afuera nada parecía sustancialmente cambiado, la quietud de la noche era solo interrumpida por el canto de las cigarras. A lo lejos, en el cementerio, reinaba la calma y todos los que ahí yacían, dormían eternamente y ajenos a todo.

—Ha sido un mal sueño —soltó un suspiro de alivio al aire antes de meterse nuevamente en la cama— Necesito dormir.

—No lo creo —el pulso se le detuvo y sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor y su estómago se contraía al escuchar aquella voz nuevamente.

Giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a la ventana, y ahí lo encontró; Sentado grácilmente sobre el alféizar de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mirada fija en él y, si se lo preguntaban, aterradoramente más atractivo que nunca.

—No sin antes divertirme un poco— sus finos labios se curvearon en una sonrisa maliciosa que exponía su blanca dentadura y un par de filosos colmillos—, dado que has sido tú quien me dio la sugerencia.

Eren tomó una bocanada de aire, incapaz de digerir la situación.

—Mierda. Pareciera que viste un fantasma —agregó serio, antes de soltar una corta carcajada, digna de una casa embrujada, ante su propia broma, misma que se detuvo en corto al notar que el otro parecía en shock.

—¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaa! —El gritó de Eren rompió el silencio antes de levantarse la cama en un intento de salir corriendo, uno que terminó con sus piernas enredándose torpemente en la sábana y Eren sentado en el suelo. Su vista se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta entreabierta.

—Ni lo intentes —sentenció el otro, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba violentamente y el "click" del cerrojo se activaba.

Eren se quedo quieto inmediatamente, seguro de que en su situación la obediencia podría ayudarle, cerró los ojos suplicando a todos los Dioses que todo aquello terminara, que fuese un sueño, mientras escuchaba los pasos firmes del otro acercarse peligrosamente en su dirección y confirmándole una vez más que era completamente real.

Eren contuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo peor, cuando la extrañamente cálida mano del pelinegro se posó en su cuello y subió lentamente hasta su mejilla.

— ¿Q-que haces? —interrogó cuando el pulgar del otro comenzó a acariciar sus labios casi con devoción. Las palabras nunca salieron de la boca de Levi, para toda respuesta, Eren sintió como se inclinaba hacia su cuello y su lengua húmeda comenzaba a lamer y succionar él área, provocándole una sensación extraña en el estómago. Una que se sentía retorcidamente bien y que se intensificó y se regó por todo su cuerpo, entremezclada con su sangre, cuando la lengua del pelinegro recorrió el mismo camino que anteriormente había recorrido su mano, y se detuvo cerca de su oído.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — susurró el pelinegro en su oído, con una voz ronca y aterciopelada que hizo estragos en su cuerpo, consiguiendo que todos los bellos se le erizaran, y se separó de él apenas un par de centímetros para verlo a los ojos. Eren negó con la cabeza. No entendía, no entendía nada de aquella bizarra situación. Ante la negativa, el otro volvió a su tarea de lamer, esta vez el lóbulo de su oído.

—. Le-Levi, ¿p-por qué? —interrogó nuevamente el de ojos verdes.

Lo siguiente no se lo espero nunca. La mano derecha de Levi se posó en su pecho y comenzó a deslizarse desquiciantemente lento hacia su entrepierna, en dónde un bulto sobresalía ya de sus pantalones. Eren había querido contenerse, estando seguro de que aquello era anormal, retorcido, enfermo, pero su cuerpo y sus hormonas parecían no cooperar, y reaccionaban a los estímulos del otro.

Sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco y un extraño pero agradable calor se instalaba en su entrepierna cuando la mano de Levi finalmente llegó a su miembro erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo, lento al principio y aumentando el ritmo y la velocidad en sincronía con su respiración, que se aceleraba y se volvía más dificultosa cada segundo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —interrogó una vez más el vampiro, y sus labios rozaron seductoramente los labios del otro.

—Eren —respondió el otro rápidamente entre suspiros y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Levi— Eren Jaeger.

Y tras su nombre llegó finalmente el contacto, tan deseado ya, de los labios de Levi sobre los suyos. Algo rudo y enérgico, cargado de pasión, algo embriagador que se intensificaba cada vez más y terminó por apagar todo su raciocinio y su buen juicio, para dar pasó a sus sentidos. Un beso que lo hacía necesitar más y más de aquellos labios y de aquel ser.

—Si no te importa, Eren —continuó el de cabello negro cortando el beso después de un par de minutos. Sus manos agiles se dirigieron a la cremallera del pantalón del castaño y en un santiamén esta cedió, exponiendo la perfecta erección que parecía rogar por más atención, pronto se encontró despojado de sus pantalones.

Levi se inclinó cual felino hacia el frente, y rodeó el miembro del otro con ambas manos, y lamió de forma insinuante la rosada y brillante punta del mismo, antes de introducirlo casi completamente en su boca. Eren dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la humedad y calidez de la boca del otro alrededor de su pene. Levi continuó con su trabajo, alternando entre lamer y succionar, siguiendo el ritmo que Eren le marcaba con su mano, que yacía enredada entre sus negros cabellos.

—Levi ya —boqueó Eren tras varios minutos, cuando sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban y el calor en su cuerpo crecía de forma exponencial—. No... no puedo… —las últimas palabras salieron a la par que su semilla caliente se derramaba en la boca de Levi y un sonrojo, casi imperceptible se instalaba en sus mejillas.

—Espero seas un hombre de palabra, Jaeger —agregó el pelinegro, lamiendo y succionando suavemente el interior de uno de los muslos del castaño, que volvió a estremecerse ante el contacto. Jaeger asintió, no estando muy seguro del significado de aquellas palabras (aunque podía intuirlo) pero motivado por la curiosidad y la excitación del momento.

—Levi, yo nunca-

—Shh —le interrumpió el otro, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del ojiverde, para después introducirlo en su boca y juguetear un poco con su lengua, mientras con su otra mano se deshacía de los botones de la molesta camisa de Eren que se interponía en su camino —. Esto te parecerá algo incomodo—. Agrego sacando el dedo de la boca del castaño y llevándolo hacia su entrada en dónde trazo círculos unos segundos antes de introducirlo cuidadosamente.

Eren hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la invasión en su interior. Levi le lo miró, dubitativo y espero unos segundos antes de continuar. Cuando el castaño pareció más acostumbrado, introdujo el segundo y comenzó a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia afuera lentamente.

—Ahh-ggh —Eren soltó un quejido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de acallar los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios, pero que su dignidad de hombre, le impidió proferir y que se tradujeron en pequeñas mordidas en la base de su dedo pulgar.

Tras varios minutos de preparación, Levi se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonar su camia, Eren pasó saliva mientras el pálido y bien trabajado vientre del pelinegro quedaba expuesto a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, tan perfecto como lo recordaba. Le gustaba, le gustaba bastante, quizá desde siempre, desde la primera vez en que lo había visto, cuando aún estaba vivo.

El sonido de los pantalones de Levi cayendo al suelo lo sacaron de sus reminiscencias para encontrarse con la mano que el pelinegro le tendía. Eren la tomo y se levantó del suelo para quedar vis a vis con él, que era ligeramente más bajo. Levi le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujo ligeramente hacia atrás mientras un nuevo beso comenzaba, más lento que el anterior, pero con la misma pasión.

Eren se guindó del cuello del Levi y lo atrajo hacía si hasta quedar recostados en la cama. Levi se colocó entre las piernas del castaño y sin dejar de besarlo, acerco su erección a la entrada de Eren y comenzó a introducirse en el con lentitud.

Eren dejó escapar un alarido que se ahogó en la boca del pelinegro. Aquello dolía, ¡Por todos los cielos! dolía como ninguna otra cosa en la vida, ardía como si intentaran partirlo en dos. Levi continúo embistiendo y poco a poco, el dolor fue reemplazado por un placer enorme y un calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Los alaridos se convirtieron en gemidos que rayaban en la obscenidad y que conseguían sofocar las voces de alerta en la cabeza de Eren, voces que le gritaban que aquello era insano y antinatural. No le importaba si era un pecado besar a otro varón y entregarse a él, ni siquiera le importaba si ese hombre estaba muerto, y lo retorcido que aquello pudiera ser. ¡Al diablo con la iglesia! Podía irse al infierno esa noche, y bien valdría la pena por unos minutos más en ese paraíso entre los brazos de Levi.

— ¡Mierda..! —Maldijo el pelinegro— Eren, ya casi —suspiró, a punto de llegar al orgasmo. La imagen de Eren gimiendo, retorciéndose y aferrándose a las sabanas debajo de él, con la piel perlada por el sudor brillando en la penumbra y las mejillas sonrojadas, se le antojó exquisita e invitante. Excitante. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba probar su sangre.

 **" _Y pensó que aquello era mejor que la sangre que había bebido de tantas personas en tan poco tiempo. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, tanto vivo como muerto, pero aún así, no había encontrado mayor placer en ninguna otra cosa que hubiera hecho hasta ese momento. Aquello se sentía condenadamente bien, mejor que el paraíso que le había sido negado al morir prematuramente y siendo maldecido. Mejor que todo"._**

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su vista se nublaba mientras toda la sangre parecía acumularse en su miembro para finalmente eyacular copiosamente dentro de Eren con una última embestida, liberando toda la tensión acumulada. Eren lo siguió inmediatamente, derramándose sobre su vientre. Sintió el cuerpo de Levi sobre el suyo y no fue capaz de pensar en nada cuando un par de afilados colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y la sangre caliente comenzó a brotar escandalosamente, manchando las blancas sabanas.

Entonces, el ojiverde supo que algo había cambiado, supo que algo no volvería a ser igual cuando Levi lo beso, y el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en los labios del otro le pareció fascinante, adictivo, necesario. Necesario como Levi mismo, como sus besos, sus brazos, su cuerpo.

Porque después de esa noche, Eren estaba seguro de que, si el paraíso existía, estaba entre los brazos de Levi.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me presento, esta es mi primera historia para este fandom, y la primera de hecho en mi vida. Ojala que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí.

Me gustaría aclarar varias cosas, como ya dije al principio, la idea principal no es mía, sino de Saku Hyuuga Ishtar, del fandom de Yugioh GX (está chica es toda una eminencia, una de mis autoras favoritas y además escribió cientos de historias para muy diversos fandoms. Si alguien tiene tiempo, pásense por su cuenta, seguro les encantara alguna), yo sólo realicé una adaptación. Por ahí anda una frase que está escrita en cursiva, negritas y entrecomillada, aparece tambien en el sumary, la remarque tanto porque la tome del one-shot, me parecía tan perfecta y expresiva que tenía que utilizarla, y quiero darle todo el crédito a su autora.

Ahora, pesé a que esta adaptación sigue muy fielmente el one-shot original, yo he cambiado varios detalles, no es porque fuera necesario, el original ya era perfecto, (incluso modificarlo es un sacrilegio), pero para mis fines era necesario, porque yo quiero darle una respuesta a las preguntas que seguramente se están haciendo (y yo me hice en su momento), por ejemplo, ¿Qué sucedió la terrible noche en que Eren y Levi se vieron por primera vez?, ¿Cómo murió Levi?, entre otras. Saku, en su one-shot, explicó levemente que pasaba con los protagonistas después del lemón (si leen su historia, lo descubrirán, sino, tomen esto como final), yo, caso contrario, me centraré en la precuela.

Por ultimo _, a_ gradecería bastante que me hicieran saber si se me fue algún errorcito por ahí, para poder corregirlo y si les gusta, ojala puedan dejar algún review. Nos leemos pronto, en la continuación.


End file.
